Do you still love me?
by SilverBlade9
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kano has seen his childhood friend Kido. Kido had a sickness where she couldn't go outside in the sun but she will still come outside just for Kano. Before an incident, Kano and Kido vowed they would marry as they get older but somehow didnt last . Kano soon is a school/ gang rebel still thinking of wanting to see Kido again as long as he lives.
1. After 10 years

**Hi Guys! It's been awhile since I've posted things so I've decided to make a new story and I will continue to finish the other stories as soon as possible. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

It's been a few years since Kano's friend Kido have been with each other,as a child Kido has been having a sickness where she barely goes outside in the sun or any light but she goes anyways just for Kano, but since the incident as kids had changed them. What happened caused them to separate as time has passed and both of their lives changed. Even after 10 years since Kano has seen her. He still thinks much about her everyday and night.

Kano's PoV

I didn't know I still missed her as then I thought I did before. I haven't seen her in 10 years… Over the years, I would think of her a lot when I'm alone but I thought I was over it but it seems worse every time I think of her. Now since I'm 17, I don't really have any limits or restrictions that I have to do. I don't know what happened but I remember I would have done pranks with some of my gang friends and other things as well only to name a few. Violations, Spray Painting walls, Stealing but that's all I'm naming. Even with all those things being fun I still can't her off my mind.

One day, something happened that changed me forever and maybe for the better for the people around me. It was just another day in school and like always I would just mess around until we had to change up seats for a new quarter of school. I stayed in my seat in the back as usual so no one would pay attention to me usually. Until the teacher made a student sit in front of me for the rest of the quarter. I don't mind any person no matter how much I either like or dislike since my ability can hide it all but for some reason even with my ability wont work on this on person who was sitting in front of me.

The person who sat in front of me is a pretty odd one. The person is a girl by the voice the students may hear when they either try to talk or accidently bump into her, but no one knew what she looked like not even the teachers because she would wear this giant black cloak draped around the person. Apparently, the girl likes to cosplay a lot and the staff somehow accepted it. Somehow she could read my real emotion even behind my deceiving ability. I sighed as I stared at the back of the girls cloak as she sat there as the lesson began and went on to my business as usual.

Time passed as lunch rolled around, I hung out with my gang friends in the hallways just cracking jokes and laughing until I was called to bring books to the teachers office all the way on the bottom floor as we were on the 3rd floor. For me to not waste anytime arguing and losing time with my friends, I sighed and automatically agreed to bring the stacks of books to the teachers room.

I took each step carefully down the stairs to not drop any of the books on the floor. As soon as I reached the last floor and headed toward the teachers office and close to freedom. The Cloaked girl, out of nowhere, appears somehow and bumped into me causing me to dropping all the books.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Said the Cloak girl panicking as she saw me drop all the books. Her voice was mostly soft as if she hasn't talked to anyone in years.

I sighed once more as I kneeled down to pick up all the books and stacked it up and finally got up after finishing and looked up holding the last book. Until what caught my eye was the cloak girl with her hood off. My eyes grew wide as I finally saw what the cloak girl looked like and dropped the book in my hand making the whole stack of books fall again and continued to stay at the girl. Her hair was emerald green and her eyes matched her hair. She turned away to avoid eye contact with me and put up her hood to hide herself again.

"Kido…?" I said questionly as I continue to stare at her in shocked, wanting to believe that the cloaked girl is actually my childhood friend.

She looked down at the ground and turned back to me with the light shining into her hood to reveal her face with her eyes of sadness and finally spoked. "Long time no see...Shuuya…"

I took a step back as I stared in disbelief that I've been in this school all my life and I've seen her every time but she has been there the whole time. My childhood friend has been this close to me all this time and I never knew that she was here. Yet, I been thinking about her everyday and night.

"Tsubomi… Y-You're here…" I said as I slowly walk up to her wanting to just wrap my arms around her.

She stepped back away from hiding her face as if she was fearing me or something. I looked at her confused. I thought she was happy to see me as well since it's been 10 years ago.

"Tsubomi? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Shuuya...but…" she kept trying to not have eye contact with me and continued to talk.

"I am happy to see you but… you seem too different now… you don't seem like the Shuuya 10 years ago…" She said sadly and slowly started walking away as I stood there in shock at what she just said. "Let's just say we never have saw each other okay…?" she said as she continued to walk off.

I try to reach out to her but my body wouldn't move as I just stood there in shock. My childhood friend, who I wanted to see again, was with me the whole time with all those times I thought I lost her. I finally found her again but now I lost her again….

**That's it for now Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


	2. The truth

**Hi Guys Chapter 2 right here enjoy!**

Kano's PoV

After what happened that afternoon at school when I saw Kido again in the first time in 10 years. I became more confused as if I was in a dream. That night, I layed in my bed staring up at my ceiling thinking about what had happen today during school. I kept thinking of Kido, to think she was the one under the cloak the whole time and what from I've seen she doesn't seem to be around people much. Which means she's been alone all these years and I didn't even know.

I covered my eyes with my arms feeling guilty about leaving Kido alone for all these years. After a few minutes, I drifted off to sleep. I don't remember what happened after I woke up but I saw a grassy field with two kids laying down besides each other under a shady tree out of the sun. I looked closer to see it was Kido and I as kids again under the tree laying beside each other happy. Kido was wearing a my hoodie that covers most of her body, as I remember she said she was cold before I guess she got easily cold.

"Hey Kido.." I heard my younger self say as he turned towards Kido.

Kido opened her eyes to look straight at him and rubbed her eyes and answered him. "Yes..?"

"We promised to be together always right?" he asked her.

"Yes why do you ask?" She said looking at him confused.

"To keep the promise we had and that we'll always be together." He suddenly pointed at Kido straight and spoked again as I saw a small blush on his face. "You become my wife when we're older thats final."

Kido's eyes grew wide as she began to blush. She smiled at him as she agreed to what Kano said. "Right! that's a promise…" she said happily.

My younger self soon held her hand tight as they lied there under the shady tree. As I was watching everything wanting to go back to those times again where Kido and I were close before.

"I'm sorry but you're not the same Shuuya as before…" I heard Kido's voice and turned around to see her in her cloak with a hood on just how I saw her today.

Kido soon walked away from me but I soon ran after her but no matter how much I tried it doesn't seem I'm not any much closer than before. I tried to reach out to her and yelling her name until she disappeared and a bright light appeared blinding me fully causing me to wake up.

I stared at my ceiling seeing that it was already morning. I turned to looked at my clock to see I was late for school as usual. I soon got up and got dressed for school and grabbed my bag and headed off to school. When I got there, I got punished for being late so my punishment was cleaning the classroom after school.

I sweeped the classroom seeing how much dirt and trash is left on the floor by the students of the school. I soon took a small break and checked my phone seeing all the messages my gang friends sent me about all the things they have been doing. I really wished I was there to enjoy it with them. After I checked my phone, I heard the door slide open and someone walking in. When I turned around it no one other than Kido wearing the black cloak as usual, she was holding her school bag looking like she just got to class.

We both made eye contact again, but she soon ran off. I yelled her name and dropped the broom and ran straight after her instantly catching up to her. I grabbed her by her cloak pulling her to me, making her cloak fall off her and finally grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall trapping her between my arms. I stared at her as she tried to push me away. I finally see her full self in the girls uniform, I'm the first one to see her like this and yet she still is wanting to get away from me.

She keeps telling me to let her go while trying to push and hit me away as she hides her face behind her hair as she looked at the ground where her cloak was as if wanting to put it on again.

"Kido...why do want to ignore me? We were childhood friends… Didn't you want to see me again…?" I said looking at her sadly, but she didn't respond to my question all she was still pleading to me about letting her go as each hit and push grows weaker and weaker.

I didn't know what was going on until Kido finally stopped hitting me and had her head on my chest. "Please...just let me go…" she said quietly as if she was crying.

I slowly moved trying to lift her head and I heard an alarm sound coming out of nowhere. I looked around to see what it was then looked down to see that the alarm came from Kido's watch she had on her arm and before I knew it, Kido collapsed on me causing myself to fall on the floor with Kido in my arms. She was breathing heavily for some reason murmuring her pleas to make me let her go.

I turned Kido around holding her realizing she was turning pale and limp very quick. My eyes widened in shock of what happened to Kido. I held her close yelling her name to wake her up but she didn't respond. I couldn't do anything about since I didn't know what was going on. Finally, a group of teachers with a gurney ran towards grabbing Kido and her cloak covering her fully and put her on the gurney and quickly took her away.

I immediately chased after them down towards the front doors of the school and seeing the ambulance waiting for the doctors to put Kido inside. They shut the doors behind them and they drove off with Kido. I yelled her name trying to catch up to them, but the teachers grabbed me back holding me down. They wanted me to calm down before they explained everything to me about Kido.

They took me to the hospital to visit Kido and told me about what happened to Kido. Kido has a sickness, the sickness caused Kido to be able to go into the light without being fully covered. The watch she wears alarms people if she was in the light not covered. If Kido is left uncovered for a long time, she could possibly die from the light just from the school. I felt guilty pulling the cloak off her not knowing what I have done. If it wasnt for the watch she could've died in my arms. I felt stupid not knowing about her sickness until now. All those years, she's been out before without something covering her. She did it all for me… I would get mad at her for being the shade too much… Kido...please forgive me… My face outside looked uneasy but on the inside I was tearing for almost the death of Kido, I could never forgive myself for what I did. I won't be surprised if she didn't forgive me either.

I arrived at the hospital at Kido's room as the teachers waited in the waiting room for me. I took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door. There was no response but I opened the door slowly walking in to the dark room. The room was filled with ultraviolet lights for the nurses and doctors to see. I see Kido hooked up to an IV system as they monitor her health. I sat next to her seeing her sleeping face, she seemed better than what happened earlier. I stayed next to her reaching for her hand holding it gently as I layed my head on the side of the bed waiting for her to wake up, but soon I drifted off to sleep.

It was dawn, but it was dark I couldn't tell I slowly opened my eyes seeing the dark room with ultraviolet lights. I remembered what happened last night along what happened to Kido. I gripped my hand on to the blanket on the bed feeling the guilt of what I've done to her. Soon I felt something touching my head and petting my hair. I soon turned my head and seeing Kido petting my head. She stopped as I turned to look at her and soon moved her hand away. She tried to move her other hand but it was still held by me. I held it softly looking at her.

"Kido, they told me what happened. How come you didnt tell me?" I asked her but she looked down.

"When we were kids...you use to get mad every time I run into the shade… If I told you, you would just be laughing at me about how I'm afraid of the sun.." She said sadly telling me the truth which made my chest feel pain.

"Kido, I would never do that…" I said to her trying to reach to her.

"Don't lie! You would make fun of me every time about it! You would even be mad if I used your jacket as shade to keep out of the sun while we were walking. How would I know you would never do that!?" She yelled at me as tears ran down her face made me stun in shock.

"I was only kidding Ki-"

"Just leave…." Kido cut me off as she covered her face with her hands hiding the tears. I didn't want to leave her here alone again but she wanted me leave so I did as she wished.

I slowly walked out not looking back at her and closed the door behind me leaving her in the room. Tears ran down my face as I stood outside the door. Not even my ability could hide my tears since I was so badly hurt from the inside that I couldn't even hide it if I tried.

Kido's PoV

I never meant to hurt Kano, but after what happened 10 years ago. He seem to have let it go and moved on from what happened. I don't want to be a burden on him anymore then I was as kids. I'm fine being alone… He doesn't need me he has his own friends now. I'm happy for him for that. Which is why I don't need to be in his life no more. No matter how much I want to see him again… I'm fine being alone… I've been alone for 10 years now. A sick person like me doesn't deserve to enjoy the light….

Kano...just please forget about me…

**That was Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be out soon see ya!**


	3. Engagement Over

**Chapter 3 here it is!**

Kano's PoV

It's been a days since Kido was in the hospital, but she hasn't been at school at all which made me worried. She may not want to see me but I want to see her again. I layed on my head on my desk looking out the window until someone came up to my desk. I turned my head to see who it is and saw a few girls stand at my desk. I usually get these often about girls wanting to ask me out when they come to my desk.

"Shuuya, I was wondering if you would wanna hang out this weekend, you know just the two of us." Like almost every girl ask me that same question. They think somehow having one supposively wonderful day would make me fall for them.

The only girl I want to be with is Kido. The promise we made years ago always in my mind and now in my dreams since I saw Kido again after 10 years. The promise we made I still think its going on to me, but I don't know if Kido would still keep that promise after the incident.

"Sorry but I can't go out with anyone." I said to her hiding my emotions behind my ability.

"Eh?! Why can't you!?" She started to ask me about it.

"It's because… I'm engaged with someone already...I have been for awhile now so sorry about that." I said smiling at her as she soon walked off in disappointment.

You can't say I'm lying since I'm technically not. I proposed to Kido long ago and I'm still sticking to it even if she refuses. After she left, I went back to looking out the window thinking about what happened to Kido a few days ago. I never knew she had a sickness like that and she didn't tell me. If I made a wrong move when I was younger, she would've died earlier. I gripped my hand into a fist as I hated myself for being so stupid for being so careless of Kido. The time passed quickly, and since I left the classroom without finishing cleaning it on the day Kido passed out. I had to clean up the classroom for a whole week. I texted my gang friends about staying at school cleaning up and shut my phone and putting it in my pocket before I went back to cleaning the classroom.

I swept and mopped the floor as neat as possible and stacked up all the books on the shelf in the front of the class. It was turning to evening and I was only finished with half of the classroom. I erased the chalkboard and hits both of the chalk erasers together outside the window to get rid of the chalk dust that is left over. I finally finished everything for that day and grabbed my bag from my desk getting ready to leave, until something stopped me. I saw something in Kido's desk that she left when she was taken to the hospital. I slowly grabbed the item out of her desk and looked at the cover. It was Kido's notebook, from the looks of it, it seems very secretive since I've seen her write in it in various types of suspicious ways. I didn't dare to open it but I kept it in my pocket waiting for my chance to see her again to give it back to her.

I walked out of the classroom and slid the door closed behind me as I started to walk off. The school was dark besides the light of the evening sun shining through the windows of the school. Every step I took echoed throughout the hall while I was walking to get home. Then I heard footsteps not too far away from me. At first, I thought it would be a teacher but the teachers would have turned on the lights in the school if they had any work to do. I quietly hid behind a wall corner near the entryway of where I heard the footsteps coming from. With every step, I could hear it come closer and closer to me than before. Finally, the steps came into a halt right next to me. Before I miss my chance I instantly grabbed the so called intruder and pinned them down on the floor. I couldn't be more wrong. The so called "intruder" wasn't an intruder at all… It was Kido…

"Kido…?" I asked while looking at her.

She looked at me in shocked as there was a small glimpse of blush on her face and tried to get out of my pin. I slowly got up and helped her up apologizing for I did to her.

"Sorry about that...Are you ok?" I asked while scratching behind my head.

"It's fine…" That's all she said as she was dusting herself off.

I'm glad that she's alright but the most weirdest thing is that why was she here at night. She was here on the first night when we saw each other again.

"Kido, why are you here? I don't suppose you have any cleaning duties here." I said to her trying not to make things awkward for both us.

"I'm not here for punishment…" She said bluntly as she picked her bag and fixed her cloak.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked her.

"That's none of your business…" She said to me coldly, even though it hurts that she said it coldly to me but I still want to be close to her.

"Please tell me Kido, or else you don't get this back." I said as I pulled out her notebook I found in her desk earlier today.

She looked at me in shocked as she saw that I had her notebook. "GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled as she try to reach for her notebook again but I moved my arm out of distance from her.

"Not until you tell me why you're here." I said to her seriously while holding the book away from her.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" She continued to yell while trying to reach for her notebook, but instead she soon lost her balance and fell on me making me fall straight on the floor.

I caught Kido in my arms so she wouldn't be hurt by the fall and looked at her. She was holding the notebook that was in my hand just a minute ago. She was holding her notebook securely looking away from me. She got up and away from me turning away from me putting on her hood.

"I take Night classes here…" she said softly as she held her notebook tightly.

"Night Class? what for you seem fine during the day with your cloak on." I said to her.

"You don't understand… I'm going to Night Class fully and quitting day so I can actually go to school and class not wearing my cloak…" She said almost sounding like she was almost in tears.

"But I won't get to see you Kido… any idea how much I've been wanting to see you in a long time?..." I said trying to convince her to stay in day class.

"You don't need to anymore… you have people who are around you… besides there's actually people who actually call me their friend...they have a sickness as well also having something I have… I'm actually happy there…" she told me as she began to gather her things from when I pinned her down.

I couldn't do anything now. I wanted to see her happy and be happy always but if it means I won't see her. I won't be able to accept it so easily. We're not close as we use to be, but I want to come closer again like we were as kids. I feel my heart clenching in pain as I try to hide it with my ability as Kido spoke.

"Shuuya…" She said to me making me look towards her.

"About that promise we did long ago about us being engaged… Let's just forget that okay…? We're just acquaintances now…" She said as she looked at me with her eyes full of sadness making my heart literally stop from the shock she said not wanting to believe what she just said.

Kido soon walked away to her night class as I stood there in denial of she said. I clenched my chest in pain as I'm losing Kido little by little, I keep asking the same question in my head about why is Kido doing this… She's hurting both of us more and more. Tears fell from my face as I wanted to stop her from leaving me. I dropped on the ground in tears murmuring her name seeing Kido starting to disappear from my mind the more she becomes distant from me. Even if it may hurt me, I want her to be happy so I'll do what she wishes, all I want is to at least let her remember me that's what I wish from her…

Kido's PoV

I hid behind the corner of the wall sliding down to the floor staring at nothing and soon burst out in tears of what I did. Even though I knew what I was saying and I meant it, but why am I still crying…? He has his own friends and I have my own right…? I should be happy right now….but why can't I smile...? I still want to believe we were engaged like we were as kids but I made up my mind, since with Kano's actions and my sickness...We would only hurt each other more than we would have. I'm sorry Kano… but I'm doing this for both of us...please just forget me I don't want to be a burden on you anymore…. Tears kept flowing down my face as I held my notebook close to me. I want Kano to be happy even though I'm not the reason he's smiling.

"Tsubomi, what are you doing out here?" I looked up to see who asked me.

It was a very tall boy with green eyes and black hair with a girl half his size behind him with white puffy hair tied back with a pink hair tie clinging on to his sleeve. It was Kosuke Seto and Mary Kozakura. They are both from the same night class as me. Kosuke having a sickness to where he could have attacks at random usually when a lot of people are crowded around him which is why he's in Night class since there's less people and he can still experience it just like an ordinary class in the day. Mary's sickness is her stamina, and weak body. She's very fragile like glass also being very insecure and shy around people or actually scared around people. It even took me awhile for Mary to get use to me in class, but it seems she's fine with Kosuke around.

Apparently, we all have a type of ability that is similar. Instead of like me having concealing eyes, Kosuke is the stealing eyes, able to read any living thing's mind, but he usually doesn't use it feeling that he's rude to interfere. Mary has the stone eyes, able to stun someone for a few minutes. I think it's a coincidence how we all have the abilities and together as friends in class as well, which I'm happy about.

"Are you alright Tsubomi?" Kosuke asked me as I got up from the floor wiping my tears with my cloak sleeve.

"Yea I'm fine…" I said to him to assure him nothing was wrong.

I headed off to the classroom having Kosuke and Mary follow me behind into class. The classroom is dark with the only light is lit candles and the light from the screen board in front of the class, it was dull enough for us to see and fine for me.I sat down at my desk and took off my cloak putting it behind my seat as Kosuke and Mary at their desk as well. Our teacher walks into the class and began teaching us about the lesson that the day class students have learned today.

As night passes on, I kept thinking of what I said to Shuuya earlier feeling guilty for what I've done thinking he might hate me now for what I said to him. I'm sorry Shuuya… I wish I was lying when I said what I said but it's for the best for the both of us that we stay separated…

**Chapter 3 end, Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


	4. Trouble and Kiss

**Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy!**

Kano's PoV

It was dark and I couldn't see anything, but somehow I keep running and running but from nothing. I was looking around for a way out but there was no sign of light. I kept running one way not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, I heard crying in one way and followed the sound. I kept following until I bumped into something and looked down seeing Kido crying on the floor without a cloak. I could see her clearly but she seemed to be crying about something her clothes were all loose almost ripped as she was crying on the floor. I notice her body was pale just like the day I first experienced her condition acting up. I called out her name softly and slowly reaching towards her trying to help.

"Kido…?" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled slapping my hand away as more tears fall on her face. She lied there again hiding her face sobbing even more.

"Kano….Kano….." She was calling out my name for some reason even though I was right next to her. She maybe confusing me with someone else since it was dark here.

"Kano...help me…." She called out through her sniffs and sobs making my heart sink as I heard her cries.

I reached over to her but something stopped me. I was forced back into darkness away from Kido. I tried fighting it but it was too strong and I sank back into darkness not seeing Kido at all anymore. I was devoured by the darkness until I saw two glowing red eyes and soon a giant snake staring straight at me. The snake soon lunged and opened its mouth to devour me more whole in an instant.

After that shock, I woke up screaming from the dream I had about Kido and the snake. It made me have a bad feeling of what's gonna happen today and I got up in an instant to wash my face and get ready for school. I walked to school holding my bag over my shoulder thinking about Kido and the snake. It made me worried of what will happen to Kido today as I walked into my class. I looked out the window as class began then the teacher called us for attention. There was a new student in class, who seems like the type of show-off guys and I know that because the girls in class were already gazing at him like dog with treats.

As he was walking over to his seat he walking winking at the girls as he walked by. Good thing Kido wasn't here if he were to wink at her I might not be able to hold myself back. Already I knew I hated this guy's guts and worse of all he sits beside me. I turned my head away back towards the window looking out as the new guy walked to his seat. I continued to think of Kido until the new guy called to me. I turned my head to look at him activating my deceiving eyes and looked at him.

"Hello there." I greeted him. "Hi, I don't mean to bother you." He said smiling at me but I can tell in his eyes that he's faking it.

"Oh, it's no problem, something you need?" I asked me even though I could care less. "I was wondering you could show me around, I heard you're pretty famous around here." He said to me. I saw what he was doing he wanted to be "friends" with me so he could be famous with the girls.

"Sure we can go around after class." I said to him and I saw his face change to an actual smile but this time with more mischief in his eyes. "Great! Let's meet up after then." He said and he looked at the front of the school paying attention to todays lesson.

The bell rings for lunch to begin and I walked out of class with my bag so I could get ready of showing the new guy around even though I didn't want to. I looked around the hall looking for him but instead I saw Kido in her cloak walking down the hall with some papers in her hand. I was shocked to see her during the day since she has night class now.

"Tsubomi? what are you doing here?" I said to her then a struck of a vision of my dream of her crying on the floor hit my head.

"I was told to represent the night class since the others can't really be around people." She said bluntly as she walked past me.

I turned to look at her as she walked away then seeing the new guy walk past her towards me, but he was staring at her smirking until he soon stopped right infront of me. I swear this guy makes me sick even more through his actions to people especially Kido. He looked at me with the smirk disappearing on his face.

"So who was that person with the hood?" He said to me wondering curiously.

"No one, that person is not a normal student here." I said as I walked off showing him the school.

I don't want to tell him about Kido. I don't trust him at all and I want to keep Kido safe from this guy. I already feel disgusted just being beside this guy. He was walking around not even paying attention he was looking at the other girls who were around the hallway. Ugh.. I rather be at home then showing this guy around.

"So what's your name?" I asked him to get him to pay attention for once. "Oh, I'm Axel Banes." He said to me giving me another fake smile.

"I see, I'm-" "I know who you are, Mister Famous Shuuya Kano." He said to me trying to joke around.

I gave him a fake laugh as I continued to pretend to give him a fake smile making him think I'm having a good time beside him like "buddies" as I kept on showing him around the school. After the long time after showing Axel around I packed up my stuff and walked out of class to get home. As I walked downstairs I see Kido walking up the stairs and stopped when she saw me. She looked away as we both made eye contact and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Tsubomi wait!" I said as I grabbed her by the shoulder gently. "Listen I know you don't want us to see eachother again, but I still worry about you. I had a vision about something happening to you so please...becareful and stay away from the new guy, I don't trust him…" She said nothing to me and continued to walk up the stairs to her night class. I looked at her as she walked away and started to walk down the stairs again hoping she will be alright.

Kido's PoV

I kept thinking of what Kano said earlier as I walked down to the night class. Lost in thought I bumped into someone and my hood dropped showing my face and looked up at the person. It was the new student Kano was talking about which made me froze in fear of what Kano said about him just a few minutes ago.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you." He apologized while bowing to me.

"Ah, its no problem." I said while putting my hood up again and started to walk away again until he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Um, I'm new here and I still haven't figured my way around here, could you show me the way to the teacher's lounge?" He asked politely to me, I couldn't find a sign of him hiding anything and decided to show him to the teacher's lounge.

We headed down to the teacher's lounge as he followed me from behind. We almost made it to the room until I was pulled into a room. It was dark and I couldn't see anything but I felt my arms and legs pinned down. I suddenly saw bright lights. I looked up seeing the new guy pinning me down in the janitors room. I struggled to get him off but it was no use he was sitting on my legs. He soon gave me a dirty smirk and grabbed my cloak and tore it off me.

"I've been with many girls, but I haven't seen one like you before." He said giving a laugh as he leaned closer to me.

I tried to get away but I was trapped by his hands. Tears soon fall down my face as his face inch closer to me with his laugh getting louder and louder. "Kano…." I said under my breath hoping he would come but I only hear the guy laugh louder.

"You really think that he would come and save you? Just be a good girl and hold still." He said as he gets closer as I feel his breath on my neck giving me chills and scaring me even more.

"Kano…" I said louder still hoping he would come soon.

Kano's PoV

I somehow suddenly stopped in my tracks as I was walking home feeling that something is going on. I checked my bag seeing I left my phone in my desk and started to head back to school. I checked my watch seeing that it was around the time that Kido's night class would start and thought about her. I walked through the school hall and suddenly hear a cry of my name. The same exact cry from my dream, I turned my head towards the janitors closet and heard my name again which gave me another struck of vision seeing Kido lying down on the ground crying with her clothes almost ripped.

I balled up my fist and kicked down the door to see Axel on Kido as I see tears in her eyes of fear. Anger grew inside me as I grabbed Axel off and punched him away from Kido adding a knee to his gut afterward causing him to fall over in pain. I panted as I stared down at Axel on the ground and went over to Kido and held her up. Her cloak was ripped up but her clothes weren't which was at least a good thing. I heard an alarm sound and looked to see it was her watch alarming about her Kido's condition. She was turning pale and breathing heavily again. I hurried and I pulled her to the hallway to where there is less light and took off my uniform jacket and used it to cover her head waiting for the teachers to arrive.

"Kano…" Kido said as she was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't listen….thank you for coming anyways…" She said softly to me.

I held her close to me as we waited holding her as her breath became normal soon. "It's ok Kido, I'm glad you're safe atleast." I said to her as we continue to wait.

A few hours later, We were at the hospital again as Kido was lying on her bed with an IV in an ultra violet light room just like the day of the first time I've experienced it. I sat beside her as we both looked at each other but refusing to talk for some reason. I slowly reached for her hand and held softly as she looked at me smiling softly. I stared at Kido as she looked back at me making me use my ability to hide my blush.

"Kano I still can't thank you enough…" Kido said softly hiding her face with the sheets.

I stood up and placed my other hand on her cheek looking into her eyes as my ability was disabled. I leaned in to her putting our foreheads together looking into eachothers eyes. I'm sure Kido knew what was going to happen and we both leaned towards each other making our lips touch and held her close to continue to kiss her. We separated for a minute until I went back to kiss her again making it deeper than the last one. Moments passed as we continued kissing, Kido pushed me off as her face was red and turned away covering her lips. As I saw that her eyes were red for a second. I looked at her confused when she pushed me away from the kiss as both of our eyes were gazing red at each other.

"Sorry...I got carried away….we should stop right now.." She said as she hid her red face.

"Kido..your eyes… you have it too huh?" I said looking at her while using my ability.

She looked back at me seeing the red in my eyes and activated her ability to make invisible. I traveled my hand to find her and placed my hand on her cheek looking at her as she reappears as I touched her. She looked back at me in shock as I made her reappear. I showed her my red eyes and deactivated them to show my real side. My face was blushing red as I was looking closely to her.

"Kido...I…" I tried to speak about my feelings for her but they couldn't come out.

"It's ok Kano...I feel the same...but I want to separate so we wont hurt each other because of how different we are…." Kido said to me. Even though she understands she still doesn't want to be together after 10 years.

She looked down at herself as she looked sad at herself for saying what she said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close kissing her and held it tight. She tried to pull away from but then gives after and gives into the kiss. I pull away from her soon after and she looked at me blushing as my face burning red and covered my mouth until my ability was activated.

"Kido, even though you want us to be separated so we won't get hurt. I will still protect you even if it still kills me..." I said to her and then kissed her again before making my way out of the room closing the door behind me. I deactivated my ability and covered my mouth blushing by kisses we done in the hospital and walked out of the hospital still holding my hand to my mouth.

Kido's PoV

I want to beside Kano but I don't know what will happen if we're close to each other again I don't the same incident that happened 10 years ago. I don't want to be the same burden like that 10 years ago. I guess I'll have to try and avoid him as much as I can now. I'm sorry Kano but please don't get hurt because of me… I don't want to be the reason you're hurt… I laid in the bed looking at the ceiling thinking of him as the night passed on.

"Kano...I love you…" I said under my breath as I remember the past before the incident and soon fell asleep in the hospital as the night falls.

**Chapter 4 End, Chapter 5 coming up soon**


End file.
